Columbia University's biomedical informatics training program seeks to advance the discipline of biomedical informatics by providing a broad and rigorous formal course exposure paired with intense research training in a strong health-focused environment. Our program is run by Columbia?s Department of Biomedical Informatics, and it offers an exceptionally rich environment as it is closely tied to NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital, the Columbia Data Science Institute, the Department of Systems Biology, and departments and schools throughout the university. We have a large, internationally recognized faculty with consistent involvement in national biomedical informatics projects. In addition, our clinical information systems service responsibilities offer trainees opportunities to get first-hand exposure to, and training on, state- of-the-art clinical and research information systems. Funded by NLM since 1992, our program has produced many informatics leaders, including chairs, directors, senior research faculty, and ACMI fellows, and it has graduated 67 pre-doctoral PhD students (35 NLM trainees) and 67 NLM postdocs. Our graduate programs received 113 applications this year (79 PhD, 10 NLM postdoc, 24 non-NLM masters). Our curriculum includes a biomedical informatics core, additional courses in quantitative (including data science) methodology, qualitative methodology, information technology methodology, courses in the application domains, extensive research experience throughout the training period, teaching experience, and instruction on ethics. We cover the four application areas?health care/clinical informatics, clinical research informatics, translational bioinformatics, and public health informatics?and we cover the three educational end-points? pre-doctoral PhD, post-doctoral MA and PhD, and post-doctoral non-degree for those trainees with previous informatics doctoral training. We request 9 pre-doctoral slots and 6 post-doctoral slots.